touhoufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Patchouli Knowledge
Main Profile ) *Immaterial and Missing Power (Playable Character, Possible Opponent) *Imperishable Night ( ) *Phantasmagoria of Flower View ( ) *Shoot the Bullet (Stage 5-2, 5-4, 5-6, 5-8 Boss) *Scarlet Weather Rhapsody (Playable Character, Possible Opponent) *Subterranean Animism (Playable Partner) *Touhou Hisoutensoku standalone (Playable Character, Possible Opponent) }} Fun Facts *Her first name, "Patchouli," could be taken from name of a herb used in perfumes and incense. Her last name, "Knowledge," appears to be a reference to her amount of knowledge, though few other characters seem to have such literal surnames. *The actual pronunciation of her first name goes more along the lines of "Pa-chuu~ri" as is written out by the katakana, which is 「パチュリー」 ("Pachurii~") rather than 「パチョリ」 ("Pachori.") Thus, her abbreviated nickname is 「パチュ」 or "Pachu~," and more commonly, 「パチェ」 or "Pache-" (pronounced "pa-chae"). *After being defeated in Marisa's scenario in IaMP, she utters "mukyu~". Since then, fan works have often depicted her using this sound as a sign of surprise or pouting. *She's also known as the "One-week Wizard" or the "Wizard of the Week" due to her elemental magics coinciding with the days of the week on a Japanese calendar. *In Immaterial and Missing Power, Patchouli refers to intruders/thieves (e.g., Marisa Kirisame) as "rats" and guards (e.g., Sakuya Izayoi) as "cats". She rates the catness/effectiveness of a guard on a scale of 1 to 96, because that's the highest number under 100 that is divisible by both 2 and 3. After defeating Sakuya in Immaterial and Missing Power, she gave her a rating of 24. *In other fan comics, Patchouli is considered a hikikomori due to her apparent habit of spending all her time in one room (the library) and rarely ever stepping outside. She would only have to keep this up for 6 months to meet the time span given in the definition, and she's been living like that for the past 100 years. *Patchouli has been rumored to be the inspiration for the character Yue Ayase from the manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Like Patchouli, Yue is a short, quiet girl with long purple hair, an unexcitable personality, an affinity for books (she is a librarian) and magic (she is also known to dress in a witch outfit similar to Marisa's). *Patchouli's Non-Directional Laser was ripped off and later used by Marisa as her normal B-type bomb in Perfect Cherry Blossom, and as a Spell Card in Imperishable Night and Hisoutensoku. *The crescent on Patchouli's hat could be the crescent in the Sanskrit "Hum", part of the Mantra "Om mani padme hum". In Buddhism, it stands for knowledge and purity and is associated with the color white—all the 7 colors combined. *She has waterproof books that Marisa finds interest in reading in the bath. *As of Double Spoiler, Patchouli has had appearances in 9 of the 12 windows games (counting Hisoutensoku as a standalone). This makes her the third most featured character, behind Reimu and Marisa. * Patchouli's magic based on elements of Wood, Fire, Metal, Water, and Earth. In Chinese signs of the Zodiac there are five beasts: Azure Dragon, Red Bird, White Tiger, Black Turtle and Yellow Dragon. Each of the five beasts refer to same elements Patchouli use: Azure Dragon - Wood, Red Bird - Fire, White Tiger - Metal, Black Turtle - Water and Yellow Dragon - Earth. * In Hisoutensoku, one of Patchouli's alternate colors resembles Hina's outfit. Official Profiles Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - おまけ.txt Immaterial and Missing Power - 上海アリス通信.txt Scarlet Weather Rhapsody - chara.html Subterranean Animism - キャラ設定.txt Book Synopsis Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red :Main article: Article and Interview: Patchouli A Setsubun (Hot-Bean-Throwing) Festival has been staged at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, revealed to have been set up by Patchouli. Upon being questioned regarding this strange festival, amidst the chaos of the Mansion's staff, Patchouli seems to think it ridiculous that Aya would call it "out-of-season"; Patchouli regards the festival as a means of Strengthening the Mansion against the Oni. When asked why, she simply responds that it never hurts to be prepared. At an unspecified later date, Aya interviews Patchouli in her library, and the two have a relatively pointless conversation regarding the festival until Aya asks if any Oni have been spotted. Patchouli then discusses the Oni with Aya, addressing their weaknesses, and explains the significance of Setsubun in relation to the Oni. She ends the interview on a note of her own weakness, stating that she hates the sun as it damages her books and messes up her hair. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense :Main article: Perfect Memento: Patchouli Knowledge *Patchouli is a magician known as the brain of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. *It is said that she both creates and solves problems in the Mansion. *Patchouli is a natural magician who has lived for over a hundred years, most of which she has spent transcribing spells in the library. *As she is a magician, she uses magic often. Her specialty is elemental magic employing the seven elements Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Metal, Sun and Moon. In addition, she can combine the elements as well. *Her books aren't just spell collections, but magical items with magic imbued in them. *However, one can only cast a spell from a book if they have equal or stronger magical abilities than the one who wrote the spell in the book. *There are far more books in her library than one could ever hope to read. *To defeat Patchouli, one must to pay attention to what elements she is using. *However, as she is asthmatic and never leaves the mansion, battles with her are rare. The Grimoire of Marisa :Main article: The Grimoire of Marisa: Patchouli Knowledge's Spell Cards *Insert Summary Here ja:パチュリー ノーレッジ es:Patchouli Knowledge ru:Пачули Нолидж pt:Patchouli Knowledge fr:Patchouli Knowledge de:Patchouli Knowledge Kategorie:Charaktere